dragonsdogmafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пешки
Общее представление Пешки (Pawns) - жители разлома; без лишних эмоций и по собственной воле они последуют за Восставшим, тем кто был выбран драконом. Описание Все пешки носят сияющий шрам на ладони, который реагирует на грудной шрам Восставшего. Не считая шрама, пешки выглядят как обычные люди. Разница лишь в том, что они не стареют и не умирают. Так же они лишены всяких эмоций и собственной воли. Найм пешек Создание основной/Найм других пешек происходит через камень бездны. При попадании в бездну, пешки пригодные для найма будут постепенно появляться и подходить к центру. Также внутри бездны есть возможность поиска определенной пешки (По классу, уровню, имени) например пешка вашего друга. Кроме основной пешки, Восставший может нанять ещё двух. Пешки, которых можно призывать являются как сгенерированными игрой НПС, так и основными пешками других игроков, если присутствует онлайн-соединение. Также можно встретить странствующих по миру случайно генерируемых пешек. Оба вида пешек могут быть наняты за определённое количество кристаллов разлома (Rift Crystals). Сумма кристаллов зависит от уровня пешки. Прежде чем нанять пешку, вы можете посмотреть всю её статистику и обмундирование, дабы понять подходит ли она вам в данный момент. Это очень важно, поскольку вы не сможете менять какие-либо навыки нанятой пешки. Обмундирование, в котором была нанята пешка может быть заменено только на более лучшее. При этом старые вещи пешки возвратятся к хозяину, а те, которые вы надели на неё будут считаться подарком и забрать их назад не получится. Однако вы можете забрать предметы, которые нанятая пешка подбирает в процессе путешествия с вами. Рекомендуется почаще менять нанятых пешек, поскольку в уровне растёт лишь сам Восставший и его основная пешка. Повышение уровня и изучение Во время путешествий и выполнения заданий с разными Восставшим пешки получают знания о различной местности, заданиях и тактике ведения боя с различными врагами. С этими знаниями нанятые пешки возвращаются к своему создателю. Если вы наняли пешку, знакомую с определённой местностью, заданием или врагом, она обязательно поможет вам. Например, если пешка уже выполняла ваше текущее задание со своим хозяином, то она укажет вам дорогу или даже может потянуть спрятанный рычаг, открыв вам проход. Отправляя пешку назад, наниматель выставляет ей определённые оценки. Наниматель может оценить общее поведение и полезность в бою. Имена всех нанятых когда-либо пешек хранятся в отдельной директории разлома, так что вы всегда можете повторно нанять понравившихся пешек. В отличии от основной, наёмные пешки не растут в уровне. Нанимая пешку другого Восставшего вы не отнимаете её у него. Другой Восставший продолжает путешествовать вместе со своей пешкой и вы можете прийти позже в разлом, чтобы обновить её статистику на текущую. Основная пешка Основная пешка занимает постоянное место в отряде игрока и может быть настроена так же как и сам Восставший. Причём не только внешне, но и в плане навыков. Профессия основной пешки ограничивается шестью, так как гибридные профессии доступны только Восставшему. Искусственный интеллект основной пешки может быть настроен Восставшим в гильдии пешек, сев с ней за "стол переговора" настройка идет по нескольким параметрам: Scather предполагает, что пешка будет атаковать в первую очередь сильных противников. Medicant (Целитель) предполагает, что пешка будет в первую очередь лечить героев, снимать отрицательные эффекты и меньше участвовать в бою. Mitigator предполагает, что пешка будет атаковать в первую очередь слабых противников и чаще использовать AoE атаки. Challenger предполагает, что пешка будет атаковать в первую очередь вражеских лучников и магов. Utilitarian предполагает, что пешка будет использовать как можно более широкий набор своих навыков, порой даже в паре с другими пешками (есть навыки, позволяющие подбрасывать пешек/игрока вверх на огромных или летающих существ, но это редко случается), что бы эффективнее бороться с врагами, особенно если её знание противника велико. Guardian (Телохранитель) предполагает, что пешка будет в первую очередь оказывать игроку помощь, атаковать тех существ, что атакуют игрока, лечить героя и т.д. Nexus схож с предыдущим паттерном поведения, только тут в роли объекта опеки оказываются другие пешки. Пешка даже будет тащить к вам других пешек, на грани смерти, что бы вы воскресили их, или вылечили, если вы взяли на себя роль саппорта партии. Pioneer (Исследователь) такая пешка будет чаще отдаляться от партии, проводить разведку и т.д. Acquisitor (Собиратель) такая пешка будет охотнее собирать подножный лут. Примечание Несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо эмоций и собственной воли, они бьются с предельным усердием и отвагой и могут многому научиться. This is likely for gameplay purposes, but it could also mean that by "willpower" they are speaking about their own personality, or lack thereof. Категория:Персонажи